prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The A-Team
The A-Team es un grupo secreto de personas que usan el seudónimo "A" para amenazar a Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings y Emily Fields. Mona Vanderwaal era miembro del "A-Team", como se reveló en UnmAsked, Toby Cavanaugh fue un miembro del "A-Team", como se reveló en The Lady Killer, Spencer Hastings también fue miembro de la "A-Team", como se revela en I'm Your Puppet. Como se reveló en el episodio The First Secret, el A-Team fue creado en octubre de 2008. Cuando Mona fue revelada como Original "A", trató de convencer a Spencer Hastings para que se uniera, a lo que ella se refirió como al A-Team. Ella también alude a ella cuando dice "Tú tienes que ganarla, el derecho a ser parte de ella". Después, Spencer le pregunta qué va a hacer ahora, porque "¿no siempre tiene un plan?" Mona responde con "Sí, ella lo hace", refiriéndose a sí misma. Después de que Mona fue admitida en el Radley Sanitarium, escuchamos en su mente que todo va exactamente según lo planeado. Una misteriosa persona con una chaqueta roja la visitó y Mona le dijo que ella hizo todo lo que le dijo que hiciera. A partir de ese momento, Red Coat le robó el juego. Cuando Toby Cavanaugh fue revelado para ayudar a Mona, había planes aludidos que se referían a una misteriosa llamada telefónica, que nunca se hizo. También se mencionó que si él y Mona sabían que Nate iba a tener a Garrett Reynolds "fuera del gancho" por el asesinato de Maya, entonces habrían hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Los motivos de Toby para participar en el A-Team eran "mantener a Spencer a salvo", como se reveló en A DAngerous GAme. El A-Team en Game Over, Charles ha consistido de Charlotte (anteriormente llamada Charles), Sara, Spencer, Mona, Toby, Lucas, Melissa y Wilden (según Mona). Después de que Uber A comenzara a atormentar a las niñas cinco años más tarde, un segundo A-Team (nombre no oficial) nació de las cenizas del viejo, Hasta ahora, se compone de: Uber A, Mary Drake y Elliott Rollins. Serie |-|Temporada 1= La posibilidad de un equipo de más de un "A" atormentando a los Mentirosos era prácticamente inaudito. Tanto los fans como los mentirosos creían que "A" es sólo una persona. Esto se debió principalmente al hecho de que en los libros, "A" es sólo una persona, y un equipo de personas nunca ha sido utilizado en los libros. Sin embargo, a pesar de su estado de equipo, el "A" o más bien la persona en la sudadera con capucha negra, que estaba después de los Mentirosos era principalmente una persona (Mona). Después de UnmAsked, I. Marlene King confirmó que Mona era la "A" que hizo todo a las mentirosas en las primeras dos temporadas (excepto dos cosas). De cualquier manera, sin embargo, siempre había otras personas involucradas con Mona, como Lucas, quien fue ayudante de Mona en las dos primeras temporadas. |-|Temporada 2= La posibilidad del "A-Team" también fue ignorada hasta Touched by an 'A'-ngel. En los últimos minutos del episodio, Spencer, Emily, Hanna y Aria hablan sobre la posibilidad de "A" trabajar con varias personas. En ese momento, las mentirosas sospechaban que Jenna y Garrett eran "A", y que Jason mató a Alison. Las mentirosas hablaron sobre cómo Jenna, Garrett y Jason estaban trabajando juntos, y "jugar para el mismo equipo". Esta fue la primera referencia al "A-Team". Más tarde, en A Hot Piece of A, las mentirosas comienzan a pensar que la persona en el invernadero no era realmente "A", sino un ayudante. A lo largo de la temporada, las mentirosas siguen sospechando que Jenna y Garrett, y más tarde, Melissa, son "A". A menudo se referían a "A" como "ellos". Al final del final de la temporada 2, la mayoría de los fans tenían una idea de que había más de una persona. Sin embargo, la estructura actual de la "A-Team" no se pensaba en el momento. Mucha gente creía que sólo había un "A", la persona en la sudadera con capucha negra, y que este "A" tenía ayudantes en caso de emergencia. No se pensó que había varios "A" menores que llevaban una sudadera negra, todos controlados por un líder, el Big A, que lleva un abrigo rojo. En UnmAsked, Mona asiste a la bola de mascarada de Rosewood con las otras chicas y más tarde, va con Spencer al Lost Woods Resort, después de Spencer deduce que "A" había alquilado la habitación al lado de la Alison se quedaba pulg En la habitación, Encuentran bocetos de un traje de Black Swan y concluyen que "A" debe estar usando el balón. Mona le ofrece a Spencer un chicle, pero Spencer la rechaza. Mientras pasaba por las pertenencias de "A", Spencer localiza una envoltura de goma de la misma marca de chicle que Mona acaba de ofrecerle. Ella le dice a Mona que ella cambió de opinión y que le gustaría un palo de chicle después de todo. Mona está de acuerdo, pero dice que no tiene más en ella, pero que puede ir a sacar algo de su coche mientras ella va a llamar a Hanna. Sale de la habitación del hotel mientras Spencer sigue buscando. Unos minutos más tarde, Mona regresa a la habitación y con enojo dice: "¡Encontré la goma!". Spencer levanta la vista del libro y dice: "No has llamado a Hanna porque eres" A "Spencer se da la vuelta y vemos a Mona llevando una sudadera negra Mona admite que ella es" A "y felicita a Spencer por averiguarlo , Justo antes de golpearla con una linterna. Spencer se despierta en un coche con Mona conduciendo imprudentemente hacia Lookout Point. Mona dice que quiere que Spencer se una a la A-Team. Spencer pregunta si la razón por la que Mona se convirtió en "A" fue su enfado por dejar que Alison la acosara. Mona se ríe y dice que lo superó hace mucho tiempo. Mona revela que se convirtió en "A" porque los odiaba por robarle la amistad de Hanna. Spencer le suplica a Mona que se detenga, alentándola a que Hanna siga siendo su amiga. Mientras conducen, Spencer está grabando secretamente su conversación en su teléfono y enviando el vídeo al teléfono de Aria. Aria, Hanna y Emily dejan el balón inmediatamente y conducen a Lookout Point. Cuando se presentan, Spencer y Mona lucha, resultando en Mona cayendo del borde. Spencer se extiende, tratando de salvarla, pero fracasa aunque ella sobrevivió. Mona fue puesta más adelante en el Radley Sanitarium donde es visitada por un extranjero misterioso en una chaqueta roja que parece dar órdenes a Mona. |-|Temporada 3= Se confirma que Mona ha contado con la ayuda de un cómplice. Mientras Mona todavía está en Radley, las mentirosas siguen recibiendo textos de "A". Además, se revela que después de los eventos de UnmAsked, Spencer, Aria y Hanna regresaron a la guarida de "A" y todas las fotos de "A" de los mentirosos habían sido removidas. Spencer también menciona varias ocasiones en las que Mona estaba con ellos al mismo tiempo que recibían textos de "A" probando que tenía "amigos" que la ayudaban. Al final de Blood Is The New Black, se ve la nueva "A" comprando varios suéteres y guantes negros mientras llevaba un abrigo rojo. ¿El cajero dice que "usted está comprando esto para un equipo?". En Single Fright Female, dos figuras negras encapuchadas se ven juntas. Uno manos el otro la llave de la habitación "habitación A". En The Lady Killer, Nate St. Germain/Lyndon se revela que ha sido el asesino de Maya. Mona camina con un miembro negro de la "A-Team" de nuevo a Radley Sanitarium. Mona habla de cómo podría haber hecho "la llamada telefónica", pero dice que incluso los mejores planes pueden ir mal. Ella le dice al miembro de "A-Team", "te veré pronto". Cuando se da la vuelta, la audiencia ve que el miembro es Toby. En She's Better Now, Toby intenta atropellar a Lucas. Él está llevando su sudadera con capucha así que posiblemente "A" tiene miedo que Lucas puede revelar algo que él no debe. Más tarde, una figura con capucha se golpea con la bicicleta de alguien y la persona (Brad de Decathlon Club - en la que Mona más tarde toma su lugar) se estrella. En Misery Loves Company, Mona le dijo a Toby que "ellos" necesitan entender que ella está a cargo ", confirmando que" A "es de hecho una niña. En Dead to Me, un miembro del equipo "A" fue visto por una drogada Emily, cavando la tumba de Alison (confirmada más tarde fue Mona). Red Coat también estaba allí - para supervisar - y se va cuando Emily comienza a gritar la parada. Spencer también encontró la segunda guarida "A", pero estaba vacía. En I'm Your Puppet, Aria va a recoger a Malcolm del karate, pero descubre que ya ha sido recogido por un "Aria Montgomery". Ella va a su cubículo y encuentra un volante de carnaval con un "A" en círculo. Aria se dirige al carnaval; Mientras habla con su mamá, ve a Malcolm conseguir un globo con una sudadera con capucha negra de pie junto a él. Malcolm mira un espectáculo de títeres y come palomitas de maíz con una persona con guantes negros. Después de encontrarlo, Malcolm le dice a Aria que su amiga "Alison" lo recogió. Spencer se muestra poniendo sus píldoras en su almohada y saca una sudadera con capucha negra, junto con dos boletos para espectáculos de títeres, y piensa en cómo se unió al equipo "A", lo que significa que fue ella quien tomó a Malcolm. En A DAngerous GAme, las otras mentirosas aprenden que Spencer está trabajando con "A" y sin el conocimiento de Mona; Toby y Spencer se infiltraron por la misma razón: Spencer quería proteger a las otras chicas y Toby confirmó que lo hizo para protegerla. En el incendio, iniciada por otros miembros de "A-Team", Mona reveló que comenzó el A-Team y tenía pocos seguidores, pero Red Coat quería iniciar una asociación y luego se hizo cargo. Mona, Spencer y Toby son expulsados del equipo. Mona es ahora una víctima de "A". Una persona misteriosa en un abrigo rojo ahorra las vidas de las muchachas. Era Alison. (Revelada más tarde ella sólo salvó a Hanna). |-|Temporada 4= Después de que Mona sea expulsada del equipo, se cree que "A" trabaja solo, pero todavía tiene a Toby bajo su pulgar prometiendo respuestas a su madre aparente suicidio para la primera mitad de la temporada. Otra persona a la que ayudaron a través del chantaje fue Jessica DiLaurentis, quien protegía a quien intentaba matar a su hija mientras la enterraba. Le entregó a alguien una maleta en Unbridled indicando que estaba ayudando a alguien en las sombras a irse a algún lugar. Después de que Jessica escribe un correo electrónico diciendo que ya no puede proteger a la persona, alguien la mató y la enterró en el patio trasero de Hastings. |-|Temporada 5= Shana sigue a las mentirosas en Nueva York para matarlas y Alison como justicia con lo pasó en The Jenna Thing. Aria mata a Shana y las chicas creen que Shana fue Big A, pero se confirmó que era una justicia para Jenna. En Miss Me x 100, "A" explotó la casa de Toby y Jenna y se revela más tarde que el líder está trabajando solo sin ayudantes en ese momento. |-|Temporada 6= En FrAmed, Red Coat regresa y parece estar trabajando con Charles DiLaurentis. Sabotean la galería de arte de Aria y obtienen boletos para el baile de graduación de Rosewood High School. En Game Over, Charles; Se revela que CeCe es Charles, también conocido como Charlotte DiLaurentis, y ella hizo un trato con Mona que si ella ayudaba a Mona a salir de Radley, Mona le dejaría jugar el "A Game" con ella. Desconocida para Mona, Sara Harvey fue otra miembro del equipo que actuó como señuelo para Charlotte como Red Coat y The Black Widow. Después de que Charlotte le diga a las mentirosas su historia, intenta volar a Radley con la familia DiLaurentis con ella. Las mentirosas detienen el plan con Sara recibida por Emily y Charlotte declarando "Game Over" después de que ella casi se suicida; Por lo tanto, el A-Team se disuelve. Miembros y Motivaciones Original A-Team *Mona Vanderwaal - Mona fue la original y primera "A", motivada por una necesidad de venganza debido a la intimidación que recibió de Alison. Una nueva "A" tomó su lugar después de los acontecimientos de la temporada 2. En el final de la temporada 3, Mona había revelado que Red Coat era su cómplice durante un breve período de tiempo, pero Red Coat más tarde se hizo cargo de ella. Desde la temporada 4 en adelante, Mona ha sido expulsado del A-Team y ahora es un objetivo. Se ha confirmado que Charlotte tomó el partido de Mona, planeando su propia venganza durante años. *Toby Cavanaugh - Se unió después de Stolen Kisses para proteger a Spencer y encontrar más información (expulsado del equipo). *Spencer Hastings - Ingresó en I'm Your Puppet para encontrar información sobre Toby y Red Coat (expulsada del equipo). *Lucas Gottesman - Alison solía intimidarlo y las The Liars no hirieron nada para detenerla, pero como Melissa, Lucas es un ayudante de la A-Team sólo por ser chantajeado por Mona. Le dio el masaje a Emily en Touched by an 'A'-ngel. Se supone que se unió al equipo en algún momento de la temporada 2, y dejó el equipo en la tercera temporada. *Melissa Hastings - Estaba enojada con Alison por intentar robar a Ian de ella y pensó que Spencer mató a Alison, así que enterró el cuerpo para protegerla. Melissa fue Black Swan (chantajeada por Mona) y Queen of Hearts (chantajeada por Wilden). Se supone que estas son las únicas dos veces cuando Melissa actuó como "A". *Darren Wilden - Wilden era Queen of Hearts junto con Melissa en el tren de Halloween. También recibió un mensaje de 'A' diciéndole que asistiera a "nuestra barbacoa" refiriéndose al incendio de la cabaña. Se desconoce, sin embargo, si él era un miembro real del equipo o un miembro chantajeado como Lucas y Melissa. Estaba en Cape May durante el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo antes de la muerte de Alison, y también se cree que es "Beach Hottie", pero no está confirmado. *Charles DiLaurentis - Charles es el que tomó el juego de Mona mientras ella estaba en Radley, apodado Big A. Charles había presumiblemente iniciado el equipo. Charles es actual "A". Charles se revela ser un transgénero, Charlotte DiLaurentis, alias CeCe Drake. *Sara Harvey - Charles la tenía como señuelo Red Coat y The Black Widow. ¿Por qué se convirtió en una parte del equipo se desconoce. *Noel Kahn - Estaba espiando a las chicas para Charlotte y la ayudó mientras las mentirosas estaban atrapadas en A's Dollhouse. Copias A-Team *Mary Drake - Revelada en Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars como la hermana gemela de Jessica DiLaurentis, Mary quiere vengarse de su hija, Charlotte DiLaurentis, junto con el dinero del Grupo Carissimi. Sin embargo, después de la muerte de Archer, ella adopta a Alison y, viendo cómo era Archer malvado, terminó sus malos caminos. *Archer Dunhill - Revelado en Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars como ex amante de Charlotte, Elliot quiere vengarla y obtener el dinero del Grupo Carissimi. Porque torturaron a Ali, creyendo que mató a Charlotte. Fue accidentalmente atropellado y asesinado por Hanna. *Jenna Marshall - Revelada en Wanted: Dead or Alive, como la amiga de Charlotte. Jenna había llegado a conocer a Charlotte y se había unido a ella. Ella está enojada por su muerte y es una líder principal del equipo. *Sara Harvey - Revelada en Along Comes Mary ella era cómplice de Charlotte y ayudante principal. Sin embargo, se volvió reacia a ayudar al grupo, ya que tenía sentimientos por Emily. Ella intentó huir del apartamento de Jenna, pero fue interceptada por alguien que la asesinó. *Noel Kahn - Revelado en Wanted: Dead or Alive como el último recluta de Jenna. Se reveló que Noel había ayudado a Charlotte en la casa de muñecas mientras torturaba a las The Liars, por lo tanto, él ayuda a Jenna. Sin embargo, Noel es asesinado cuando pelea con Emily y Hanna, en el proceso que lo hace tropezar en su propio hacha y accidentalmente suicidarse. Sospechosos |-|Temporada 1= *Jenna Marshall - Ella se encuentra con una persona invisible (Shana, de la tienda de disfraces) en el parque y les entrega un artículo desconocido con las instrucciones "Sabes lo que necesitas hacer". También fue vista asociándose con Black Swan. Jenna odia a los mentirosos por estar involucrados en The Jenna Thing. Además, ella y Shana trasladaron a Det. El cuerpo de Wilden después de que Ashley lo recorrió. (Temporada 1, 2, 3, 4) *Ian Thomas - Puede haber comenzado el N.A.T. Club para filmar a la gente para alguien que no sea él mismo, Jason y Garrett. *Noel Kahn - Ha salido con Mona y Jenna, y odia a Aria por engañarle con Ezra. Él ayudó a Alison a permanecer escondido y está ansioso por no ser atrapado por ella. (Temporadas 1, 2, 3) *Alison DiLaurentis - El comportamiento de Alison es sorprendentemente similar al de A. Alison era también la figura encapuchada negra, a quien las muchachas se refirieron como "A", que empujaron a Ian fuera del campanario. En la temporada 5, sobornó a Cyrus en A Dark Ali, y parecía conocer a Bethany, cuando su madre parecía estar teniendo un romance con el padre de Bethany. Ella aparentemente atrajo a Bethany a Rosewood para matarla, y ahora está formando un ejército propio cuando las mentirosas cortaron sus lazos con ella. Más tarde, Las mentirosas descubrieron que Mona plantó información falsa sobre ella. (Temporadas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5). |-|Temporada 2= *Jason DiLaurentis - Casi golpeó a Ali con un palo de hockey. También había muchas fotos de Aria en su cobertizo. En She's Better Now, él y Mona están saliendo y tiene un destornillador de tamaño agujero en su lado, y desapareció cuando las mentirosas aparecieron en el hospital. (Temporadas 2, 3, 4, 5) *Garrett Reynolds - Él le dio una página del informe de autopsia de Ali a Jenna para aferrarse. (Temporadas 2, 3). |-|Temporada 3= *Paige McCullers - Ella tuvo un pasado violento con Alison. |-|Temporada 4= *Nigel Wright - Se le ve hablando con Jenna y pidiéndole disculpas por no haber guardado silencio sobre CeCe. *Wren Kingston - Hablaba clandestinamente con alguien en su teléfono celular en The Mirror Has Three Faces, diciéndole a esta persona acerca de las mentirosas. Además, hizo falso pase de identificación en Radley para CeCe Drake y Toby bajo la solicitud de Mona. Lo ven en el teléfono con alguien y es sombrío sobre él y más tarde dibuja a una mujer con una capa roja que insinúa puede él saber quién es Red Coat. *Jessica DiLaurentis - Enterró a su hija viva después de pensar que ella estaba muerta. Jessica estaba protegiendo a la que intentó matarla antes de morir. *CeCe Drake - Se comporta de manera similar a Alison y 'A' y supuestamente estaba furiosa cuando Alison fue expulsada de la universidad, creyendo que los Mentirosos estaban involucrados. *Ezra Fitz - Se ha sabido para guardar secretos grandes y mentira extremadamente bien, fechando a Aria por más de un año bajo pretextos falsos mientras que mantiene su pasado con Alison ocultado. Él también ha amontonado un arsenal del equipo del espía que él utilizó para seguir los movimientos de los mentirosos y de cada uno conectado a ellos. También parece tener grandes habilidades informáticas. |-|Temporada 5= *Shana Fring - En el estreno de la temporada EscApe From New York, se reveló que Shana fue la persona que disparó contra Ezra. Ezra le dijo a Aria esto, después de que entró en shock una vez que vio a Shana a su lado de la cama. Ella ayudó a incendiar Thornhill Lodge esa noche. Las mentirosas se enteraron poco después cuando Shana los sostuvo en el punto de la pistola. Ella afirma que esto era justicia para Jenna, y Alison se lo merecía, ya que incluso su propia madre tenía miedo de ella. Sin embargo, el plan de Shana para matar a las mentirosas fue frustrado cuando Aria la empujó fuera del escenario con un arma grande de apoyo. Shana se golpeó la cabeza en una mesa. Shana fue entonces sospechada de ser 'A', pero se aclaró más tarde que 'A' todavía está alrededor de lo que ha sido despejado. *Gabriel Holbrook - Después de que Alison sea enviada a la cárcel, las chicas siguen siendo amenazadas por "A", así que creen que Alison tiene un ayudante. Debido al presunto beso en cómo el 'A' robó la Navidad entre Gabriel y Alison y debido a su ausencia cuestionable, las mentirosas comienzan a sospechar que él de hacer los trabajos de A. Ayudó a Alison a hacer trampa en la prueba del detector de mentiras, y más tarde fue expulsado del trabajo de su policía por eso. Gabriel aclaró en Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me a Hanna que Alison lo usó y él es inocente. *Mike Montgomery - Las mentirosas descubrieron que él visitó Alison en la cárcel, así que piensan que él es quizá su ayudante. La sospecha crece cuando comienza a actuar de sombra (robando la sangre de las mentirosas de la unidad de sangre de la escuela, conociendo a Cyrus y dándole un sobre). En Pretty Isn't the Point, se reveló que él sabía que Mona quería fingir su muerte. |-|Temporada 6= *Andrew Campbell - Después de Welcome to the Dollhouse, se convierte en un fugitivo porque la policía encontró las cosas de A en la granja Campbell, incluyendo el diario de Andrew en el que declaró que odia a los mentirosos. Después de que lo arrestaran, las muchachas descubren que él es adoptado y se supone que su identidad verdadera es Charles DiLaurentis. Sin embargo, poco después de eso, la policía descarta los cargos y Andrew es liberado. Cuando las chicas se enfrentan a él después de su liberación, le dice a Aria que la razón por la que estaba en la granja era porque él la estaba buscando. *Lesli Stone - Hanna y Spencer toman el archivo de Lesli que estaba en Radley, Mona descubren que ella era la compañera de habitación de Bethany. *Rhys Matthews - En FrAmed, Hanna y Spencer lo encuentran en el "Grupo Carissimi". Inmediatamente sospechan que se trata de Charles, ya que se ve exactamente como un DiLaurentis. Más tarde lo siguen a una antigua fábrica de muñecas, donde conoce a Clark. *Sara Harvey - Cinco años después, después de que Uber A comience a amenazar a las chicas, creen que el ex miembro del equipo A, Sara, es el atormentador. Le dijo a Alison que Charlotte era su amiga y que también tenía acceso dentro y fuera en el Hotel Radley por un pasaje secreto. |-|Temporada 7= *Mary Drake - Después de Spencer, Toby y Mona descubrir su archivo Radley y descubrir que ella es gemela de Jessica, asumen que es A.D. y es el que secuestró Hanna. Se sospecha que durante 7A. Sus sospechas se quitan cuando Mary se quita del equipo después de descubrir que Archer planeó matar a Alison. *Archer Dunhill - Las mentirosas descubren que "Elliott" está abusando de Alison en Welby State Psychiatric Hospital, haciéndoles sospechar que él es secuestrador de A.D. y Hanna. Cuando intentan rescatar a Alison, accidentalmente lo golpean con su auto, lo que lo mata instantáneamente. Terminan enterrándolo en un bosque, pero después de que él sea avistado en las áreas numerosas en los EEUU, asumen que él está vivo y sigue siendo A.D. después de descubrir su nombre verdadero es Archer Dunhill. Sus sospechas se ponen a descansar cuando lo desnudan para asegurarse de que está muerto, y él lo está. *Jenna Marshall - Cuando Jenna vuelve a Rosewood, las mentirosas sospechan inmediatamente que debe estar en A.D. y van todos a confirmar sus sospechas. *Noel Kahn - Después de que Sara Harvey sea asesinada, Noel Kahn aparece en Rosewood y las mentirosas lo ven por todas partes, encontrando sus actos sospechosos. Más tarde descubren que ayudó a Charlotte en la casa de muñecas. Hanna va al extremo tratando de drogarlo, pero termina golpeándolo sobre la cabeza con un objeto y secuestrándolo, tratando de hacerle confesar que es el asesino de Sara, así como AD Hanna no tiene la oportunidad de obtener Información, ya que accidentalmente se mata a tropezar en su propio hacha, que le decapita. Guarida de "A" La guarida de A es la base de operaciones de "A". Es donde "A" se reuniría con los otros miembros y crearía sus planes. La guarida original estaba situada en la Sala 2 del Lost Woods Resort. La sala contiene fotos, recortes de periódicos y muñecas parecidas a las niñas y Alison. Hay un agujero en la pared detrás de un marco para que "A" pudiera ver Alison en la habitación 1 al lado. Spencer concluye que "A" estaba acosando a Alison. Aquí es donde Spencer calcula que Mona es "A", debido a la envoltura de goma ya los suéteres de cachemira. Una vez que la guarida original fue descubierta por Spencer, los otros "A" despejaron la habitación y comenzaron a encontrar y alquilar una nueva habitación en otra parte para la guarida. Sabemos que la nueva guarida es "Sala A" de su edificio, y es básicamente una réplica exacta de la guarida original. Mona fue vista en la guarida de The Lady Killer discutiendo planes con otro "A", presumiblemente Toby. En Dead to Me, Spencer encuentra la segunda guarida, con la ayuda de un PI, pero está vacía cuando ella llega. La guarida estaba alojada en una R.V .; Que Big A consiguió que Toby les entregara a través de chantaje. En Now You See Me, Now You Don't, la guarida de Big A parece ser revelada, arriba en un edificio abandonado en la ciudad de Ravenswood. La guarida está dirigida por Ezra Fitz. La sala contiene fotos de todo el mundo, una nómina, un armario de trajes negros, recortes de periódicos, cartas y portátiles con cámaras que tienen vista de la calle con el fin de monitorearlos en todo momento. Sin embargo, en Free Fall se revela que Ezra no es "A", y que estaba escribiendo un verdadero libro sobre Alison. Estaba usando toda la tecnología para ver si podía llegar al fondo del caso. En Miss Me x 100, la guarida de Big A se revela. Ella está montando un apartamento en Rosewood con el equipo de radio de la Policía, la casa de muñecas familiar y muñecas, el traje de la Viuda Negra y otras cajas llenas. En Welcome to the Dollhouse, se revela que Big A (Charles) construyó una casa de muñecas, que solían secuestrar, Mona, Sara, Aria, Hanna, Spencer y Emily. También utilizó la Granja de Campbell como una guarida temporal, para enmarcar a Andrew. Más tarde en Game On, Charles, Charles intenta atraer a Ali en su guarida, pero Ali logra no ser secuestrada, y junto con Ezra y Caleb, logran salvar a las chicas. Trivia thumb *El segundo miembro del A-Team se revela que es Toby. Múltiples terminaciones fueron tomadas para evitar que la verdadera se filtrase. Los suplentes para el papel de betrAyer fueron Caleb y Paige. Estos finales alternos están disponibles en el DVD de la Temporada 3. *Algunos aficionados sospechan que Aria es "A" porque fue la última persona en tener el foso rojo de Vivian Darkbloom (el alter ego de Alison DiLaurentis), el cual Red Coat se ha conocido. *Se especula además que Jenna Marshall está en el "A-Team" porque durante UnmAsked, conoce a una persona invisible en el parque y les entrega un artículo desconocido con las instrucciones "sabes qué hacer". Algunos creen que esta persona es la misma persona que visita *Mona al final. Esto podría tener sentido si Mona y Jenna formaron una amistad después de Halloween 2008, como se alude en The First Secret. En A DAngerous GAme, Se reveló que Shana Fring es la persona que Jenna conoció en el parque. *El líder del equipo podría ser la persona misteriosa vista al final de UnmAsked con un abrigo rojo, al igual que podría ser la misma persona que se ve al final de Blood Is The New Black, mientras que llevaba una sudadera negra con capucha y guantes negros de un hombre, que pregunta si "A" está comprando esta mercancía para un equipo. Pero después de la revelación de Charles, se supone que tanto Charles como Red Coat robaron el juego de Mona. *Los productores revelaron que Mona no hizo dos de las cosas que "A" hizo en las primeras dos temporadas. Esto es más probable el masaje de Emily (ella estaba con Hanna) y matando a Ian (ella no tiene conexión conocida con él, y él claramente conocía a la persona que lo empujó fuera del campanario). La persona que le dio a Emily ese masaje fue Lucas revelado por Mona en 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e. Alison se revela haber empujado Ian en A is for Answers. *En The Kahn Game, vemos "A" venir a la señora Pillsbury (que está obsesionado con los gatos) para alquilar una habitación/apartamento. La Sra. Pillsbury nombra "A" como "querida" y le habla, lo que hace evidente que este "A" es femenino. (Es posible que fuera Mona, ya que ella seguía en el equipo entonces) *Es posible que el líder se ponga rojo mientras los reclutadores se visten de negro, como la persona que visitó a Mona en Radley. *Hemos visto "A" o alguien presumido ser "A", en muchos disfraces diferentes: el abrigo rojo, el traje de Zombie Baby Doll Stalker y Queen of Hearts. Esto nos lleva a cuestionar el tamaño del A-Team. *Hanna encuentra la llave de "Habiación A" en Misery Loves Company. *"A" lleva consigo la licencia de conducir de Vivian Darkbloom y la usa. *En la temporada 4, Toby es una víctima del "A-Team" porque "A" sabe lo que le pasó a su mamá y usa esa información para conseguir que Toby robara la guarida. *"A" fue revelado como Charles/Charlotte DiLaurentis, alias CeCe Drake. *Se reveló que "A" sólo tiene un ayudante, y también se reveló que Red Coat y The Black Widow son la misma persona. **Esta persona fue demostrada ser Sara Harvey, que estaba trabajando con Charlotte en ese momento. No se sabe qué otras identidades Charlotte hizo como vestirse a Sara. Identidades Reveladas Mona01A.jpg|Identidad N°1: Mona Vanderwaal TobyA.jpg|Identidad N°2: Toby Cavanaugh Spencer01A.png|Identidad N°3: Spencer Hastings LucasA.png|Identidad N°4: Lucas Gottesman DarrenA.jpg|Identidad N°5: Darren Wilden SaraA.png|Identidad N°6: Red Coat/Sara Harvey SaraTBW.jpg|Identidad N°7: The Black Widow/Sara Harvey CeCeA.jpg|Identidad N°8: Charlotte DiLaurentis/CeCe Drake (alias) Navegación Categoría:Grupos Antagónicos Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:A Team Categoría:Antagonistas